Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2008-220130 (PTL 1) discloses a power supply system for a vehicle capable of charging a power storage unit such as a secondary battery and an electric double layer capacitor by a power supply external to the vehicle. This power supply system for a vehicle includes: conductive charging means for charging (conductively charging) the power storage unit by receiving and transmitting electric power with the power supply system electrically connected to the power supply external to the vehicle; inductive charging means for charging (inductively charging) the power storage unit by receiving and transmitting electric power with the power supply system magnetically coupled to the power supply external to the vehicle; and a charging control device selecting either the conductive charging means or the inductive charging means.
According to this power supply system for a vehicle, a selection can be made between conductive charging with the conductive charging means and inductive charging with the inductive charging means to charge the power storage unit, and thus, an area where the power storage unit can be charged can be expanded (see PTL 1).